undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Amazing
Mr. Amazing Red is a wrestler in the world of CAW. He is currently signed to YWE, YFW, & ELW. He used to work for OCW & SWE. YWE (2008-2010; 2014-Present) Debut; Hardcore Champion & Departure At the Great American Bash, Mr. Amazing would defeat Phsycoz to become Hardcore Champ in the first match. At Summerslam, he sucessfully retainedthe title against Phsycoz. At Unforgiven, Mr. Amazing lost his title agaisnt Hero. Mr. Amazing would mainly wrestle on the CAW shows. At the 2010 Royal Rumble, Mr. Amazing would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.23 before being eliminated by Blue Star, who at the time was known as Supahstar B. After Wrestlemania 1, Mr. Amazing would be drafted to YWE Smackdown, where he would wrestle before being released from his contract. Return & Losing Streak Broken At the 2014 Royal Rumble, Mr. Amazing would return in the Royal Rumble Match where he entered at No.25, but he was eliminated by Blue Star. Mr. Amazing is set to be in a 6 Man Interpromotional Battle Royal between Past & Present YWE wrestlers. At Wrestlemania 5, Mr. Amazing would lose to Gold Stallion in the 6 Man Battle Royal. After Wrestlemania 5, Mr. Amazing would sign a new contract with YWE and would comeback on the Smackdown Roster after Extreme Rules. At Over The Limit, Mr. Amazing would compete in a Battle Royal for the now reactivated Hardcore Title, but he would lose after he was eliminated. After Vengeance 2014, Mr. Amazing decided that with Ace no longer in control he decided that it was time for him to be a much more serious person than the happy go lucky cruiserweight he's been for his entire career and to be himself. At Payback 2016, Mr. Amazing would garner his first win, since Unforgiven 2008, against Tristan McKnight in a Singles Match. At Survivor Series, Mr. Amazing would tag with Jacob Cass & Ciphea to lose to Rocker, Phsycoz, & Alieus in a clean sweep. At Royal Rumble 2017, Mr. Amazing would enter at No.21 and would be eliminated by Ginji. At Fastlane, Mr. Amazing would unsuccessfully challenge Dynamite for the Intercontinental Championship. At Wrestlemania 6, Mr. Amazing would team up with Justin James & Diamond Deuce to lose to DJ Hero & Mo' Money in a 6 Man Tag Team Match. At Payback 2017, Mr. Amazing would lose to the debuting Shane Hayes and was attacked by the newcomer after the match. At Elimination Chamber 2017, Mr. Amazing would lose to Shane Hayes in a rematch. At Money In the Bank he was didn't won the MITB contract. Amazing Gold; Tag Team Champions At Summerslam Mr. Amazing and Gold Stallion would lose to SWED in a tag team match RAW vs Smackdown, making his 6 loses in this year, without winning. At No Mercy him and Gold Stallion would beat Aaron White and DJ Hero, making this his first victory in 2017. At Survivor Series him and Gold Stallion lost agaist SWED. Gold Stallion would defeat Mr. Amazing in a Singles Match and they would make up afterwards, resolving any lasting tension in the team. At the Royal Rumble, Gold Stallion & Mr. Amazing, now going under Amazing Gold, would defeat SWED to become the new YWE Tag Team Champions. OCW (2013) Mr. Amazing signed on to OCW (Online CAW Wrestling) in mid 2013. He only had one match before his release. He faced Hollywood at OCW Summerslam in a winning effort. SWE (2014; 2018-Present) Debut & Cruiserweight Champion; Release Mr. Amazing would debut at Wrestlemania 1 where he won the WWE Cruiserweight Championship from The Professor in a 6 Man Battle Royal. On the Raw after Summerslam, Mr. Amazing would retain the title in a match against Pauly D. At Night of Champions, Mr. Amazing would lose his Cruiserweight Title to The Emo in a Triple Threat Match that also involved Nathan Drake. After Survivor Series, Mr. Amazing would be released after they chose not to renew his contract. Return & NXT Mr. Amazing returns in SWE NXT in 2018. At NXT Takeover he lost against Jason Nightmare in s Single Match. YFW (2014-Present) It was reported that Mr. Amazing had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). Mr. Amazing is set to debut at Road Crossing, a Smackdown exclusive CPV, to compete in a Fatal 4 Way to determine the first ever YFW Cruiserweight Champion. Championships & Accomplishments YWE *YWE Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Gold Stallion *YWE Harcore Champion - 1x SWE * Cruiserweight Champion - 1x Category:CAW Category:YWE Category:SWE